When affixing a first article to a second article, it may be desired to create a certain amount of space between the articles such that the first article and second article may not come into contact with each other. In an example, the first article may comprise a boat and the second article may comprise an article to which the boat may be affixed, or docked, such as an additional boat. The costly nature of boats and other water vehicles, necessitates that appropriate measures be made to protect them from damage resulting from contact with any article which may be nearby including other watercraft, shorelines, outcroppings or other articles.